It's Time for Counting
It's Time for Counting is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 13, 1998. Plot When the numbers are missing off Stella's alarm clock, Barney and the kids help search for the rest of the numbers. So, off to the school library, where they read some classic children's stories. When all the numbers are returned to the alarm clock, Stella has a very special surprise for Barney and his friends! Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: Josh Martin) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Lee Clark) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Curtis (Monte Black) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Ashley (Monét Chandler) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Eleanor (Kaitlyn Maher) * Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) * Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) (debut) Song List # Barney Theme Song # A Hunting We Will Go # A Great Day for Counting # The Library # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance # My Yellow Blankey # Here, Kitty Kitty # Books Are Fun! # You Can Count on Me # Look at Me, I'm Three # Farm Nursery Rhyme Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue/I Had a Little Hen/Hickety Pickety # In Our Family # I Love You Stories # The Goose Who Laid the Golden Eggs # Belling the Cat # The Turnip Trivia *Kim wears the same clothes from Telling The Truth, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys, A Different Kinds of Homes In The World, A Hunting We Will Go (episode), BJ's Hats, A Trip Around The World, Playing Music Video with Friends, The Three Little Pigs and Nick is Little. And a pony tail. *Curtis wears the same clothes from Making A Move! (1993 Version), Subway To The Library, Looking For Rabbits, The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser, Becky's Choclate Treats, I Would Like To Be A Police Officer, Playing The Harp, Sailing Around The Island, I Like To Be A Hero, Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue, Making New Friends, I Like To Be An Artist, Colors Are Fun!, July is Camp Northland, Let's Be Friends, The Ugly Duckling, Who Took the Cookies, Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!, Cinderella, We're All Friends, Rumpunzel, Goldilocks and the Three Bears And Hansel and Gretel. And a short hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Rock with Barney (1996), That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me!, The Goose Lay Golden Eggs, Blue is Frustrated, Super Scrambler!, Going for a Car Ride and Alice in Wonderland. And a half pony tail. *Robert wears the same clothes from I Can Be A Office Worker, 123 Learn, Tee for Two, A Veternarian: A Doctor For Animals, We're Going on a Train Station and Sharing in the Fun. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Everybody Do Your Share! and I Love To Fly My Kite. And a hair-style. *Brice Armstrong, the actor that portrays Miss Etta Kette on the television series, provides the voice for Beauregard the Cat. *When Barney is taking a picture of Stella and her cousins, you can hear one of them say "sneeze". *Although this video was released in 1998, you can actually see "Copyright 1997 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1997. *If you translate the title of the Spanish release (on the cover) it's called It's Time for Counting with Barney. *The video is also the first home video release to feature Barney's Great Adventure theatrical trailer as a sneak preview before "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. *The first appearance of Booker T. Bookworm. *The first Barney video to feature a preview of Groundling Marsh. *The last Barney video to feature a preview of Kids for Character. *The first home video to feature the "Learn About" label on the back of a Barney Home Videocover *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Sailing Around The Island". Clip from It's Time for Counting! # Barney Theme Song (You Are Special!'s version) (Clip from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from You Are Special!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from It's Time for Counting! # Barney Theme Song (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # Barney A Hunting We Will Go! (1997 version) (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # Find of Yellow Blankey! (Clip from Everybody's Got Fellings and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # Find of the Squares Everywhere! Things! (Clip from Squares, Squares Everywhere! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # Find of Foods! (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # Find of Circles! (Clip from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from It's Time for Counting! and Circle Of Friends!) # Find of Purple Things! (Clip and audio from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # Barney comes to life (It's Time for Counting) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from It's Time for Counting) # Barney It's a Great Day! for Counting! (1997 version) (Clip from Red, Yellow and Blue! and Audio from It's Time for Counting! and What's in a Name?) # Hi Baby Bop (It's Time for Counting) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Number 7 (It's Time for Counting!) (Clip from You Can Count on Me! (episode) and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Let's Go to the Treehouse and Find Four Seasons Jars! (Clip and audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Stella arrive at Colorado, USA (Clip from Count Me In! (with the audio) and Audio from It's Time for Counting! and Room for Everyone!) #Uh-Oh! The Rabbit is Lost!!!!!!!! (Clip from Peter Rabbit and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Rabbit Gone in Cage? (Clip from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Backyard Gang New Friends leaving to studios (Clip from Rock with Barney! and Audio from An Adventure in Make-Believe, On The Move (BJ: New Friends), It's Time for Counting! and Up We Go!) #Stella leave from France (Clip and audio from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from It's Time for Counting! and Snack Time!) #Stella leave at Tahiti (Clip and audio from Gone Fishing! and Audio from Is Everybody Happy? and It's Time for Counting!) #Baby Bop and BJ wait! (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Let's Go Inside the SCHOOL!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Play School! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Barney go to the classroom and find Jason's Baseball Mit!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Barney Safety and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Barney The Library (1997 Version) (Clip from Let's Go for a Ride! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #SSSHHHHHHH (It's Time for Counting!) (Clip from Room for Everyone! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Hi Stephen, Kim, Danny, Emily and Mr. Monkey! (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Barney's Talent Show and It's Time for Counting!) #Once Upon a Time called "Just Right". (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Barney The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from Dance with Me! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Let's going outside put beanbags! (Clip and audio from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Time for Bed! (Clip from Barney's First Adventures and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Happily Ever After of "Just Right". (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #I founding it! (Clip from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Barney My Yellow Blankey (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from Barney Live! In New York City! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Stella right back! (Clip from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Michael, Tina and Luci is Here! (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!, Barney's Beach Party and Try It, You'll Like It!) #Baby Bop & BJ leave from My Favorite Things! and It's Time for Counting! (Clip from Day & Night! and Audio from My Favorite Things! and It's Time for Counting!) #Dinosaur Over Board! (Clip from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from It's Time for Counting! and Easy Does It!) #Gianna saying "Thanks". (Clip from Who's Your Neighbor? and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Barney saying "You're Welcome!". (Clip from Play it Safe! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Everybody will read us Kristen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Once Upon a Time called "The Three Billy Goats Gruff". (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Hot Potato Four (It's Time for Counting!) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Uh-Oh! The Cat is Lost! (Clip and audio from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode) and Audio from It's Time for Counting! and I Can Do That!) #Chasing!!!!!!!!! (Clip from The Chase! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Barney & Friends: Here, Kitty, Kitty (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Cat over into the Bell!!!!!!! (Clip from The City Mouse And The Country Mouse and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Happily Ever After of "The Three Billy Goats Gruff". (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Barney Books are Fun! (song) (1998 version) (Clip from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Once Upon a Time called "Rumpuzel". (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Shawn climbing! (Clip from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from A Splash, Party Please! and It's Time for Counting!) #Barney You Can Count on Me (2 times!) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Hopping! (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Derek's 3 Balls at the Circus! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Barney Look at Me, I'm Three (1998 Version) (Clip from Barney's Musical Castle and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Greg Murray arrive at Music Classroom! (Clip from Practice Makes Music (with the audio) and Audio from Home Safe, Home!, It's Time for Counting! and Twice Is Nice!) #Emily we had so much fun! (Clip from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!, It's Time for Counting! and Grownups for a Day! (Barney: Oh! It Sure Was!) #Mr. Bear leaving with Honey! (Clip and audio from Hoo's in the Forest? and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #ZIPPITY GONE! (Clip and audio from Barney Goes to School and Audio from It's Time for Counting!, and Honk! Honk! A Goose On the Loose!) #Barney Farm Song Medley (Little Bo Peep, Little Boy Blue, My Clever Hen, and Hickety Pickety) (1998 Version) (Clip from The City Mouse And The Country Mouse and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Stella arriving at Illinios, USA (Catch the Baseball glove) (Clip and audio from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video), It's Time for Counting!, Trading Places!, The Treasure of Rainbow Beard! and A Different Kind of Mystery) #Derek and Tina comes to visit (Clip from On The Move (with the audio) and Audio from Trading Places!, It's Time for Counting! and Sing and Dance with Barney!) #Let's Take Flags into the classroom! (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from It's Time for Counting! and It's a Happy Day!) #After all Barney! (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #King going to fishing he leaves (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from It's Time for Counting! and Barney in Outer Space) #Leaving! with Horns! (Clip and audio from Come Blow Your Horn! and Audio from Waiting for Santa and It's Time for Counting!) #Hi Baby Bop (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Michael, Luci and Derek is coming to the party (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from Twice Is Nice!, The Alphabet Zoo!, It's Time for Counting! and Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #It's a Hopscotch game! (Clip and audio from Good Job! and Audio from It's Time for Counting! and Rock with Barney!) #Everybody ready for Blast Off! (Clip and audio from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney's Super Singing Circus, It's Time for Counting!, It's Hot! It's Cold! and All Mixed Up!) #Barney I love you Part 9 (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Camera Safari (episode), It's Time for Counting! and May I Help You?) #Say cheese (It's Time for Counting's version) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Say Ice Cream! (Clip and audio from Making A Move! (2005) and Audio from A Package of Friendship! and It's Time for Counting!) #Barney I love you (What's in a Name?'s version) (Clip from We Use Our Eyes and Audio from What's in a Name?, It's Time for Counting! and I Love My Friends) #Stella leave in Mexico going on a Safari! (Clip and audio from What a World We Share and Audio from The Best of Barney! and It's Time for Counting!) #Stella leave in Thailand (Muffin the Cat leaving) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Good, Clean Fun!, Barney's Band!, It's Time for Counting! and Rhythm!) #Baby Bop leave from It's Time for Counting! (Clip from Caring Means Sharing and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Barney In Our Family (1998 Version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) #Angela says "Time to leaving!". (Clip from This Way In! This Way Out! and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video), It's Time for Counting! and Stop! Go!) #Barney I love you Part 45 (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!, Puppy Love!, It's Raining, It's Pouring..., Waiting for Santa, All Mixed Up!, and On Again, Off Again) #Barney I love you Part 41 (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from BJ's Snack Attack! and It's Time for Counting!) #Barney End Credits (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from A Super Dee Duper Day! (2014) and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) -Missing I Love You and End Credits No Barney Doll Just Stella Cousins and Say Cheese!!!!!!!! Baby Bop leave In Our Family is Too Short - Closing to Barney & Friends The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 1, Episode 2) called: Is Everybody Happy? (Screener Version) Part 1 to 41 # Part 1: It's Time for Counting Intro and A Hunting We Will Go # Part 2: Learn About Scaveger Hunt # Part 3: It's A Great Day for Counting (1998 Version) # Part 4: Baby Bop Comes to Life and The List Anyway # Part 5: A Cuckoo Clock # Part 6: Stella Visits a Germany # Part 7: We Can Help the Library # Part 8: The Library (1998 Version) # Part 9: Booker T. Bookworm and Please to Meet You # Part 10: The Laying Golden Eggs 1st Part # Part 11: A Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (1998 Version) # Part 12: It's Late and Time for Bed # Part 13: Counting with Golden Eggs and Goose Left for Eggs with Other # Part 14: The Laying Golden Eggs the End of the Story # Part 15: The Page in the Book for Number Seven # Part 16: Baby Bop Helps Number 1 # Part 17: My Yellow Blankey (1998 Version) # Part 18: Stella the Number 2 in Texas and Stella Left and Where are You # Part 19: Booker T the Tell the Belling the Cat # Part 20: Belling the Cat 1st Part # Part 21: Look Outside # Part 22: Here Kitty Kitty (1998 Version) # Part 23: Please to Meet You # Part 24: Belling the Cat at the End # Part 25: Booker T are Mouth Full is Number 1 # Part 26: Books are Fun (1998 Version) # Part 27: The Turnip the Start the Story, The Farmer First Pull # Part 28: The Wife Second Pull # Part 29: The Son Third Pull # Part 30: The Cat Fourth Pull # Part 31: The Dog Fifth Pull # Part 32: The Mouse Six are Least Pull and You Can Count on Me (1998 Version) # Part 33: Look at Me I'm Three (1998 Version) # Part 34: Farm Rhymes Medley (1998 Version), We Help the Nine and Ten # Part 35: The Numbers we Alarm Coming Soon on Part 36 to 41 (Demo Version) for YouTube (2000 Version) Part 1 to 49 Coming Soon Same As It’s Home To Me Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation